<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PENSIERO FISSO by Chiaraa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929960">PENSIERO FISSO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa'>Chiaraa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La musica alta, un tasso alcolico un po' sopra alla norma e lo sguardo di Edoardo su di lui, fanno perdere completamente la testa a Lauro, che si ritrova sul palco per il karaoke di un locale, con il microfono in mano ad intonare Rolls Royce. Niente di strano, se non fosse che improvvisamente Lauro perde di vista il testo sul display e canta un vero e proprio inno a Boss Doms.</p><p>(I fatti sono ambientati nel 2019, ogni cosa che avviene è puramente inventata e non si vuole ledere ai personaggi utilizzati.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PENSIERO FISSO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme">laurodomsmeme</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eccoci qua, questa è la prima fanfiction su questi due. E' da un po' che pensavo di scriverne una e spero di strapparvi un sorriso, dato che io mi sono divertita tanto a scriverla.<br/>Mi sento di dedicare questa ff a tutte le splendide personcine del fandom su twitter e, in particolare alle intellettuali, che mi hanno riportato la voglia di scrivere, dopo qualche mese in cui mi ero un po' bloccata. <br/>Grazie e buona lettura ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La luce al neon della discoteca e la musica a palla creano un'atmosfera perfetta insieme ai fiumi di alcol e all'ebbrezza di una serata che pare immortale. Immortale, un po' come Lauro: si è sempre definito così ma in queste occasioni, annebbiato da qualche canna di troppo e dalla presenza di “qualcuno”, sembra vantare sempre meno questa caratteristica ultraterrena.</p><p>Pare un ragazzino mentre ride sui divanetti in pelle rossa del locale, seduto affianco ad Edoardo. Amici e colleghi da sempre, tanto da convincersi che non ci sia altro tra loro per non rovinare quello che già c'è. Un'amicizia che corre parallela ad un sentimento più profondo, capace di smuovere il petto ad entrambi quando sono così vicini. E’ una sensazione strana e nessuno dei due si è mai preso la briga di cercare di capire cosa stia davvero succedendo. Ogni tanto sfugge una carezza, un abbraccio così per cercare contatto o uno sguardo da lontano, ma nulla di più, almeno fuori dal palco.<br/>Perché sì, perché quando Lauro è sul palco è un Lauro un po' diverso, disinibito, capace di tutto. "È solo spettacolo" ripete a se stesso ogni volta e in parte è così, ma poi si ricorda di come si sente mentre si strusciano e si provocano davanti a tutti i fan, e no, non è solo spettacolo.<br/>E poi arriva la sua parte preferita di ogni concerto, il momento in cui parte la base di Rolls Royce e può concedersi di baciare il suo chitarrista, con lo stomaco impegnato in un doppio salto mortale carpiato. Ormai è consuetudine, fa parte dello show, i fan aspettano questo momento quanto loro due.</p><p>"Te va di cantare?" Domanda Edoardo, disteso sul bordo del divanetto, le pupille dilatate e la cannetta tra le dita "Solo una" lo prega quasi, indicando la postazione del karaoke. Un paio di ragazzetti se ne sono appena andati e ora il microfono è libero.</p><p>Lauro alza gli occhi al cielo "Devo fa davvero 'sta cialtronata?!"</p><p>"Dai, Là" lo incoraggia di nuovo Edo, consapevole che alla fine Lauro non saprà dirgli di no, poi se continua a guardarlo in quel modo…</p><p>"Solo una"<br/>Lauro si alza dal divano barcollando e rischia di inciampare sul tavolino, ricoperto di bicchieri vuoti e mozziconi, che ha davanti.<br/>Matteo e Marco, anche loro al tavolo, seguono i suoi passi, accompagnandoli con un paio di applausi e poi tornano a concentrarsi sui loro cocktail e su un paio di ragazze. <br/>Il resto della gente nella sala sembra non badare minimamente a lui.</p><p>Lauro raggiunge la postazione e si guarda un attimo attorno. Ricorda bene l'ultima volta che si è dilettato al karaoke. Erano passati due anni circa e si trovava con Edo nelle Filippine, per Pechino Express. Dovevano cantare Gigi D'Alessio e il pubblico non era stato in grado di apprezzare la loro arte, o almeno così diceva lui.<br/>Gli scappa una risata al pensiero di Edoardo che alzava irrimediabilmente la voce, nel tentativo di cantare la parte femminile. Anche quella volta, nonostante le alte aspettative, erano arrivati ultimi, ma ormai non si sorprendevano troppo, era consuetudine quel piazzamento.</p><p>Memore degli avvenimenti passati, Lauro decide allora di scegliere una canzone più nelle sue corde. Dà una rapida occhiata alla lista, sorvolando su tutte le canzoni in inglese, finché il suo sguardo non si ferma su Rolls Royce.<br/>"Che botta de culo" sussurra, selezionando soddisfatto il brano dal display e impugnando il microfono come ai suoi live. Alza appena il ginocchio, appoggiando la mano sul fianco e oscilla sul palco, come unico appoggio l'asta del microfono.<br/>Guarda Edoardo e ammicca soddisfatto, mentre l'altro sorride divertito, in attesa di vedere il grande show. Il solito gioco di sguardi, un gioco che non ha né vincitori né vinti.</p><p>Lauro si prende una manciata di secondi per ammirare l'amico, incantato dal modo in cui il volto scavato accompagna il suo sorriso e le labbra col rossetto nero si arricciano, mentre si sistema i capelli viola con una mano. L’ha visto crescere quel volto, l’ha visto diventare sempre più bello. Si ricorda ancora quanto ne fosse rimasto affascinato la prima volta: lo aveva visto camminare per Roma con la cresta rossa e dei vestiti improbabili e non era riuscito a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Era stato giorni e giorni a ripensare a lui, e iniziare a lavorare insieme ai primi brani, guardarlo mentre si trascinava dietro il suo computer fisso per portarlo nella sua cantina, era pura magia. La stessa magia che si crea ora quando sono insieme in studio, quando ci pensa la musica a parlare per loro.</p><p>Partono le prime note e per un attimo rimpiange di non potersi appoggiare alla schiena di Edoardo questa volta. Seguono i primi versi e poi il ritornello. Lauro balla, caccia un paio di ululati e si atteggia come sul palco, gli occhi di Edo puntati addosso e lui che ricambia ogni sguardo, dedicandogli questa esibizione.</p><p>E’ una canzone speciale un po' per entrambi, nata in un van con una chitarra scordata dopo un loro concerto, con Edo che lo aiutava a mettere ordine ai suoi pensieri, per poi riportare tutto su carta e trasformarli in musica. Un'atmosfera magica, una canzone che parla di icone mondiali, che racconta un po' come sarebbero diventati: musicisti innovativi, artisti, loro due insieme.</p><p>"Rolls Royce, Rolls Royce, voglio una vita così, voglio una fine così, c'est la vie, BOSS DOMS, BOSS DOOOMS, BOSS DOMS" canta Lauro, abbandonando completamente il testo che correva sul display e fissando Boss Doms, per l'appunto.<br/>Quest'ultimo ride divertito e poi si alza, la sua camminata spedita non sembra quella di uno che ha appena bevuto una quantità spropositata di alcolici. Il sorriso di Lauro si allarga man mano che Edoardo si avvicina a lui, passo dopo passo. </p><p>Lo raggiunge allora sul palco, lasciando che Lauro gli circondi le spalle con un braccio e si accoccoli a lui, una delle tante posizioni alle quali ormai non potevano più fare a meno. <br/>Entrambi ridono, euforici, mentre vanno totalmente fuori tempo.<br/>Lauro ormai non sente più la musica, non vede più tutta la gente nel locale che li circonda: nella sua mente solo Boss Doms, pensiero fisso.</p><p>"Di noi che sarà, Boss Doms, Boss Doooms" continua Lauro, che ormai sembra preferire questa versione al testo originale della canzone.<br/>Edoardo ride, con le labbra vicinissime alle sue, mentre tenta di cantare dallo stesso microfono.</p><p>Parte la strofa seguente e Edo la lascia cantare all'amico, piegando la testa all’indietro estasiato e trovando l'appoggio della spalla di Lauro, fermo dietro di lui.<br/>Lauro continua a cantare, mentre sente il respiro di Edo sul suo collo e lo guarda tirare fuori la lingua, un demone tentatore pronto a scortarlo all’inferno.</p><p>Finisce la strofa e Lauro, forse per l'abitudine forse perché non vuole fare a meno del suo momento preferito, prende Edoardo per il mento e lo avvicina a lui, abbassando per un attimo il microfono.</p><p>"Mo’ ce baciamo, no?" Domanda dunque, sorridendo. E’ una domanda retorica, ma si è sentito un po' in dovere di chiederlo, in fondo questo non è un live, e poi vuole sentirsi dire di sì, un piccolo conferma, come a dire che si vogliono baciare comunque, che anche a Edo piace.</p><p>Lauro annaspa per un attimo dentro le pupille di Edo in cerca di quella conferma, naufrago disperato nel più bello dei mari, alla ricerca di un appiglio, un segno che gli permetta di lasciarsi andare più di quanto non abbia già fatto.<br/>Edoardo annuisce appena, senza riuscire a rispondere a parole per la stretta dell'amico sul suo mento e Lauro si lascia travolgere da quell’onda impetuosa, un’onda di desiderio negli occhi di entrambi.</p><p>Lauro annulla allora le distanze tra i due e lo bacia. Un bacio un po' diverso, più profondo, senza la chitarra in mezzo, i loro corpi a contatto e i brividi che corrono ovunque.<br/>Edoardo approfondisce il bacio con la lingua e Lauro indietreggia un pochino, dando le spalle al resto del bar.<br/>Due passi, solo per togliersi un attimo dalla luce dei riflettori, sparati sopra il piccolo palco allestito per il karaoke. Per una volta, Lauro non vuole essere visto da nessun altro, vuole che quel bacio sia solo loro, vuole che solo Edo lo veda ora.</p><p>La musica continua e Lauro si stacca appena da Edoardo per cantare ancora una volta quel nome che tanto gli piace, in un sussurro, dolcemente, sulle labbra dell'altro.<br/>"Boss Doms, Boss Doms"</p><p>Edoardo ride, ormai perso, innamorato della voce di Lauro e del modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome sulle note della canzone. Lo bacia di nuovo e di nuovo ancora, alla scoperta del suo sapore, del suo battito accelerato e di come il suo corpo frema per lui. Lauro tiene il viso di Edo con le mani, mentre l'altro lo tocca ovunque.<br/>Sanno che questo è un bacio diverso, non lo fanno per il pubblico, lo fanno per loro e, complice l’alcol in corpo, non indugiano nemmeno un secondo, neanche una piccola incertezza. Niente può rovinare questo momento, nemmeno la consapevolezza che il giorno seguente avrebbero dovuto parlarne. </p><p>Ma poi cosa c’era da dirsi?<br/>Edo lascia una fila di baci umidi, caldi sul collo dell'altro, leccando all'altezza del pomo d'Adamo. E sono le azioni a parlare per loro.<br/>“Dio mio” sospira Lauro, slacciando il primo bottone della camicia dell’altro.<br/>Dopo aver sbottonato tutta la camicia, si allontana di appena un paio di centimetri per ammirarlo, si sente il più fortunato al mondo ora.</p><p>"Te va de prendere un taxi? Andiamo da me" dice Lauro, che ha ormai preso una sicurezza quasi irreale.</p><p>Edoardo lo guarda, senza riuscire a proferire parola, troppo confuso dal profumo di Lauro e dal suo viso così vicino. L'unica cosa che vuole fare è baciarlo e baciarlo ancora, fino a consumarsi, fino a perdersi dentro di lui.<br/>"Non ce sta un bagno qua?" Domanda, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli del cantante che gli lancia uno sguardo eloquente, alzando le sopracciglia.</p><p>Scappa una risata ad entrambi e Edo lo trascina tra la folla, tenendolo per mano e prendendosi qualche sgridata, per aver spintonato la metà delle persone nel locale e aver fatto finta di niente. I due raggiungono i bagni e superano un paio di persone in fila, precipitandosi poi immediatamente dentro all’unico con la porta aperta.</p><p>"Che merda" commenta Lauro, guardandosi intorno. Il bagno pubblico era tremendamente piccolo e bagnato. La porta era piena di scritte e forse per la foga, forse per un problema con la maniglia, faticano a chiuderla. <br/>A Edoardo non sembra importare molto della dubbia location, è troppo impegnato a levarsi la camicia e a riprendere da dove avevano iniziato.</p><p>Baci su baci, carezze, mani che cercano i punti più sensibili dell'altro, sguardi... una raffica di emozioni pronta a travolgerli. E in fondo lo sanno entrambi che tutto questo è amore, non può essere altro.<br/>Sono due cuori difficili, due storie difficili, che però sono semplici l’uno per l’altro. Un po’ come quei problemi di matematica lunghissimi, che con la giusta formula, con il procedimento corretto, diventano facili. Solo Edoardo conosce la giusta via per arrivare al cuore di Lauro e custodisce gelosamente questa informazione.</p><p>Per Lauro, Edoardo infatti è sempre stato l’unico in grado di scacciare i demoni che lo tormentano, l’unico che gli permette di vedere il mondo a colori. Lui ha saputo eliminare quella gabbia che sigillava il suo cuore e ora si sta prendendo tutto di lui, bacio dopo bacio.</p><p>Edo si abbandona sempre di più tra le braccia dell’altro, sistemandosi nell’incavo del suo collo e strofinando il naso sulla sua pelle. Un gesto dolcissimo, ma di una naturalezza incredibile.</p><p>Entrambi alzano lo sguardo e sorridono, per poi riprendere a baciarsi. Un bacio dolcissimo questa volta, lento, un bacio che urla “ti amo”.</p><p>Lauro sorride pensando alla sua canzone: vuole una vita così, con Edo tra le sue braccia, sulle sue labbra, così, fino alla fine.</p><p>“A che pensi, Lauretto?” gli chiede Doms, accarezzandogli i capelli. Lauro lo fissa, incapace di cancellare quello stupido sorriso dalle labbra. Gli vorrebbe dire che desidera che questa serata non finisca mai, che d’ora in poi quando si chiuderanno in studio per giorni non sarà solo per la musica e che ha già in mente un centinaio di canzoni per descrivere questo momento, ma alla fine pensa sia meglio non esagerare, almeno per questa volta.</p><p>“Lo dovemo fa più spesso er karaoke” gli risponde, ridendo.</p><p>“Tutti i giorni, La’”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>